


Twilight

by northsouth



Series: Always In My Headspace [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone is here just, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lee Felix-centric, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Sunsets, The Author Regrets Nothing, no one talks? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsouth/pseuds/northsouth
Summary: Felix had always loved sunsets. Until he didn't.





	Twilight

The warmth on his skin, the air ruffling his hair, his clothes flying through the wind as he trudged on and the exhilarating feeling that he could get to see the view once more.  
Felix always admired sunsets, it was something that he had always been fascinated by. He felt comforted by the feeling that the sunsets would always be there for him to come back too, he would tell stories to the sun sometimes, and other times he would stay quiet and just watch the sun disappear while the moon took shape.

The rain was pouring down as a figure was hunched over, kneeling down as a street light shone above them. He looked up at the sky, seeing the last remains of the sunset as it finally disappeared. His body racked with sobs as his mind replayed what had happened minutes before. His heart had been shattered, his one and only true love had finally dealt with him long enough. He knew this would happen sometime, but he really wished it hadn't.

Felix had loved sunsets before, but now it only reminded him of his heartbreak. He looked up as he exited the cafe and saw the pastel pinks, oranges, yellows, and reds as they blended together and the sun slowly crept down from the sky.  
It didn't make him feel reassured anymore, it didn't exhilarate him anymore, and it certainly didn't feel like a friend to tell all his stories to anymore. The sun felt more of a foe than friend.  
It still drowned him in warmth, which he hated. It would still rise and set, easy as if nothing had ever happened. It still was there for him, waiting each and every day, unlike his past lover. He hated sunsets, for they saw his weakest points, his biggest downfalls, the walls he had built that had crumbled down, and they were still waiting for him. Maybe, he wasn't meant to be loved, maybe he should stay lonely forever, suffer heartbreak each time his relationships fail.

'But, oh, the sun is always here. Maybe, I should join it in the sky. Maybe, I should join it among the stars. Leave all my worries'

So he did. A week later a funeral was held for Felix Lee, a young man with big dreams.

'He was as bright as the sun, always making people smile when around him. He was like a living sun, so bright. He will be missed. He is one among the stars now.' The pastor concluded as he looked up to the crowd seated before him. Friends and family had been informed of the unfortunate incident and had come to the funeral. Sniffling and sobs filled in the everlasting quiet echo, for there was no more warmth, only cold. No more light, only darkness. No more laughs, for their jokester is gone. For their sun had finally set for the very last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry uwu


End file.
